


Out With the Old

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Black Character, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: A series of short Kevin Atwater holiday fics counting down the final days of 2020
Kudos: 3





	1. Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening: What Child is This? by Vanessa Williams

Four times in the last hour, Kevin had listened to the creak of his neighbor’s door opening. Then he’d heard her trot down the four steps and crunch in the snow to look up and down the block to scan for something. The last two times, he’d heard her frustrated growl and then the same trot and creak in reverse. And he was getting tired of it. He burrowed more deeply into his bed and punched at the pillow beneath his head. He sank in for a few more moments before giving up. He was awake now and there was no going back.

_Creak! Trot! Growl!_

Flinging his blankets back with all he had, Kevin stuffed his feet into the slides next to the bed, adjusted the gray sweats on his waist, and snatched a white tee over his head. He took off at a half jog, hoping to catch her on the porch before she made it back inside. He didn’t know much about her. Only her name really. Her mail had shown up in his box a few times and he’d knocked only to end up sliding it into the slot when she didn’t answer. Two months after the moving trucks had descended on the block and he still hadn’t officially met her.

Whoever she was, though? She was catching all of his sleep deprived anger. Kevin ignored a shiver when his bare toes dug into the scattering of ice and snow on his porch. He rubbed his hands over his forearms and stepped fully out into the cold.

“Yo! Hold up a minute!” he shouted at the black coat moving quickly back into the brightly decorated door.

She paused, her shoulders rising and falling briefly before she turned. Well damn, Kevin mouthed. Maybe he should consider being more neighborly if this kind of beauty was living next door.

“Kinda cold for short sleeves, isn’t it?” she chuckled as a whole body shiver racked him.

“Not gonna be out here but a minute. Don’t take this the wrong way, aight?”

She quirked an eyebrow. “I’ll try.”

“You’ve been doing a lot of in and out and I’m trying to sleep. Can you chill for a just a bit?”

“It’s after ten…”

“Kevin.”

“Kevin, it’s after ten. The whole neighborhood is up.”

“I’m not. Or I wasn’t ‘til you started stomping up and down the steps and opening that creaky ass door.”

Anger rippled across her face briefly. She tilted her head to get a good look at him.

“Clearly you didn’t get enough sleep. Grumpy for sure,” she said half to herself and half to him. “Your lack of sleep isn’t my problem, neighbor.”

“What are you running in and out for anyway?”

“Packages. They were supposedly delivered hours ago.”

“Porch pirates,” he shrugged.

“Come again?”

“Folks stalking porches and mailrooms and taking what they want. Kicks up during the holidays.”

She pulled a slim phone from her pocket.

“Calling the police?”

She seemed offended at the laughter in his voice.

“Yes. Like any logical person.”

“Sweetheart, this is Chicago during Christmas. At best you’re getting handed a damn near blank report with a number. Contact the shipper. Get it replaced.”

“Okay, Officer Kevin. And my name is Simone.”

“Officer Kevin Atwater, actually. You want me to go get my incident book?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. He felt the frustration coming off her in waves.

“Let’s start over okay? I’m Kevin. I heard you coming in and out and I wasn’t able to sleep. I apologize for being rude.”

“I’m Simone. I’m just worried. Those packages are from my family and I miss them.”

“Not going home for the holidays?”

“Not this time. It’s the first year in a long while.”

A passing UPS truck pulled a deep sigh from her. Kevin felt bad for piling on what seemed like an already terrible day.

“Look, I have to head into the district in like an hour. If you really want to report this you can catch a ride with me. Deal?”

“Deal. Now go in before you catch your death!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: What Child is This? by Vanessa Williams


	2. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: What I Want for Christmas by Nancy Wilson

She was fidgeting again. From the corner of his eye Kevin could make out her twisting the knitted gloves in her lap. Her gaze may have been out of the window, watching the city whip by, but he could tell her mind was miles away.

“Where are you from? I don’t hear the Windy City in your voice.”

She pulled herself back to the world and gave him a quick glance before focusing out of the windshield. Something dreamy came over her face and she smiled.

“Ohio. A little place you’ve never heard of. Tiny compared to here.”

“What brought you to Chicago? Love? Work?”

The smile faltered, but came back quickly. “Adventure. I guess I was trying to prove something to myself. Chicago seemed a good option.”

“So, you just upped and moved out here?”

Kevin was impressed. That took courage a lot of people didn’t have.

“Yep! Put everything in storage or my parents’ basement and started building a new life.”

Kevin pulled his eyes from the road when traffic slowed at a red light. The inside of the car was toasty enough from him to have pulled the puffer coat from his body and drive in his shirt sleeves. Simone, on the other hand, was still bundled up to her neck. Armor, Kevin guessed. She was nervous. He could tell by how she held her body.

“Sure you aren’t running from something? I gotta arrest you, ma’am?”

Her laughter was beautiful. Kevin made a note he wanted to hear it again.

“If I tell you, I’d have to kill you!”

The engine filled the silence as Kevin pulled off from the light.

“I got restless. I think I figured there was something more out in the world for me. Now I’m just homesick.”

“You’ll get settled in before you know it. And I got you. I’ll be your own personal tour guide.”

“So, a police escort?”

“Nah. Just Kevin showing a neighbor around his city.”

She gave him a long look. Kevin held her stare until the need for safety made him return his eyes to the road.

“Okay. What do you have planned for me?”

“It’s like that? What do you want to see?”

“It is indeed like that. You want me to see the tourist traps or the real Chicago? I figure you have a lot of pride when it comes to this place.”

“You’d be right about that,” Kevin boasted as he pulled across the street from the 21st. “Come on. I’ll get you set up with someone who can get that report written up for you.”

***  
“She’s cute!” Platt teased over the duty desk. “Where’d you find her?”

Kevin flashed his best boyish smile. “My new neighbor. Simone.”

“You dragging her to the station for a first date?”

“I’m smoother than that, Platt! She needs to file a report.”

Trudy’s expression darkened.

“Nothing like that Mama Bear. Porch pirates.”

She scoffed. “You’re serious?”

“Tried to tell her. She’s small town sweet. Trusting of the law and such.”

A few moments later, Simone rounded the corner with a single sheet of paper in her grasp. She looked less than impressed. She came to a halt next to Kevin and gave Platt a smile.

“You were right. A report number and zero chance anything is going to be done. I’ll call the shipper when I get home.”

Kevin looped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her briefly. He waited for her to stiffen and recoil from his touch, but she didn’t. Instead, she squeezed him back.

“Thanks. If you need to stay here, I can grab a cab home.”

“Nah! I…”

The clatter of the door to Intelligence opening and slamming shut interrupted Kevin. The cluster of people rushing by paused and Kevin cursed under his breath.

“We caught a case. You in?”

Day off or not, there wasn’t really a choice. Ruzek gave Simone a quick look and jerked his head at Kevin. He flashed a smirk. He was impressed. Kevin wasn’t surprised.

“Yea. Give me a sec.”

“I gotta go. I’m sorry. I’ll get you a ride home, okay?”

Simone placed a hand on his forearm. “It’s cool. Just knock when you get home.”

“Platt?”

“I got her. Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Simone’s laughter was the last thing Kevin heard before the door swung closed. He’d carry that with him for the rest of the day.

***  
Kevin tugged the hem of the hoodie and shoved his hands in the front pocket as he took the last step and made short work of the walk between his house and Simone’s. Her porch was certainly cleaner than his—the salt was heavily layered and crunched beneath the soles of his boots. He couldn’t help but to smile at the door framed by garland and tiny golden lights. It made his plain house look depressing. Simone had even frosted the edges of the large pane that took up half the door. Inside, Kevin could make out the inner door with the same decorations. A few coats hung on wall hooks and a pair of boots were placed neatly beneath them. He knocked solidly and before long the tell-tale creak of the door opening rang out.

“I hate this creaky ass door.”

“Me, too. It needs shaved down and oiled. They’re backed up so it is what it is ‘til the new year probably.”

She took a step back and invited him into the small foyer space. Kevin waited to be invited through the second door before moving again. She may have only been in the house for a few months, but she was already making it a home from what Kevin could see. There were still boxes scattered in what he assumed was her dining room, but the living room looked inviting. A large tree took over one corner opposite the sofa which was deep and scattered with pillows and throws.

“An actual tree and a fire? I stepped into a holiday movie or something?”

She punched his arm and Kevin couldn’t deny the spark.

“But of course! I have cookies and hot chocolate, too. We already got the damsel in distress part out of the way. What’s next?”

“Haven’t seen many of them, but some cuddling by the fire and staring into each other’s eyes?”

“Bingo! Thank you for stopping by, seriously. Wait right here.”

Kevin made himself comfortable on the sofa after a few moments of waiting for Simone to reappear from what he could only think was her kitchen. The old school swinging door blocked his sightline. It had been a long day and the longer he sat in front of the warmth of the fire, the drowsier Kevin became. Hopefully sleep would come for him easily that night.

“Tired?”

Simone’s voice had lowered and he could hear the concern in it. She curled on the opposite side of the sofa after placing a gift bag on the coffee table.

“Yea. Long night rolled into a long day.”

“And I woke you up.”

“It’s cool. I’ve been having trouble sleeping longer than you’ve lived here. That was my bad this morning.”

Simone copied Kevin’s stare into the fire. “Rocky starts often make the best friendships, I’ve heard.”

“You trying to be my friend?”

“Isn’t that how the movies start? Friends to lovers?”

Kevin wouldn’t look at her. He didn’t trust himself if he did. The rustle of the gift bag gave him a place to hide.

“Here. I hope you like it.”

Kevin dug into the festive bag, covered in metallic gold and red stripes, and closed his hand around the first of several containers. He placed them onto the table until the bag was empty.

“What’s this?”

“Dinner for the next week. You order out a lot. A couple times they’ve showed up at my door. I figured you could use a few home cooked meals.”

She leaned into his space and Kevin quickly memorized her scent.

“There’s chicken and dumplings. Baked ziti. Some homemade broccoli cheddar soup. Roasted brussels sprouts and chicken. And some homemade calzones for Friday.”

“This is too much. You cooked all this?”

“I did, but not today. I meal prep. Cook and freeze is the midwestern way. And it’s not too much. I owe you for today even if I didn’t listen to you.”

“This is real solid of you, Simone. For real.”

After a few too many yawns, Simone pushed Kevin towards the door.

“Stay right here. I have one more thing for you.”

“Simone,” he started, but she was gone and back before he knew it and pressing something into his hand.

“It’s a sleep sachet. Full of lavender and chamomile. Warm it up for about thirty seconds and put it under your pillow.”

“You’re too good to be true.”

“It’s all an illusion,” she joked back.

“I doubt it. ‘Night.”


	3. Ten

It was way too late to knock on Simone’s door. Kevin knew that. Hunched over his kitchen counter, he took another spoonful of chicken and dumplings into his mouth. He chewed with his eyes closed. If he thought the ziti from the night before was good, the taste in his mouth was out of this world. He scraped the last bit of the food from the bowl and chased it with the final pull of beer in his bottle. He wanted to thank Simone. Her gesture was making sure he wasn’t going to bed full of sandwiches and chips or scrolling his phone trying to find a delivery place willing to come out in the dead of night.

Hours beyond midnight is way too late to show up on someone’s doorstep, he had to remind himself for what seemed like the 100th time since he’d gotten home an hour ago. Scaling the steps to his place, Kevin had done his best to not search for lights burning in her windows. The small glance he’d allowed himself hadn’t shown any. He was disappointed. Kevin couldn’t lie about that.

The case the unit caught had exploded and before he came up for air it had been two days since his visit to Simone’s. He was man enough to admit he’d wanted to drag his tired body onto her sofa and sit in front of the fire. He didn’t even know what he wanted to talk to her about. All he knew was that she was calming and thanks to her that first night he’d slept like a baby. The warm scent of lavender had actually worked and he slept through the night for the first time he could remember in ages.

Kevin couldn’t even text her. He was a genius that never asked for her number. He rinsed the bowl and slipped it into the sink before pulling the container of veggies and chicken from the freezer and placing it in the fridge to thaw for the next night. Flipping lights as he went, Kevin made his way back to his bedroom. The bed was still rumpled from the morning, clothes from the prior day were tossed on the bedside chair, and a mess of water bottles were collected on his nightstand. Using his thumbprint, he opened his gun safe and secured his service weapon and tossed his badge on the dresser. Maybe sometime this weekend he’d have a chance to get things in order.

Kevin pulled the black Henley over his head and slid his jeans from his hips. He’d shower in the morning. He was exhausted. Kicking down doors, the tension of clearing a house, and dealing with carnage took a toll on his body and his mind. He splayed across the gray sheets on his stomach, folding his limbs at different angles until he found one that seemed most comfortable. The sleeping sachet beneath his pillow may not have been warmed, but Kevin could still catch the scent of it through the pillowcase. He concentrated on the smell and his breathing until he felt the heaviness of his lids sliding closed. 

The godawful creak of Simone’s door opening pulled Kevin from the edge of sleep. A flash of anger followed quickly by excitement fought through the haze of slumber. Instinct made Kevin listen for the door closing. He stared into the darkness of his bedroom, flipping onto his back when the rushed patter of steps on Simone’s porch rose and fell. Reversing his earlier actions, Kevin rolled from bed and pulled the Henley and jeans back onto this body and stuffed his feet into his boots scattered in the hallway. He tried to convince himself that he was only concerned her door hadn’t closed fully, but really? He wanted to see her.

Kevin unlatched his keys from the door-side hook and stepped out into the cold. The hatch of a small SUV was raised and he followed the sound of bags and paper over to it. Simone, her fingers wiggling as she stretched as far as she could, was trying unsuccessfully to snag a final grocery bag. Kevin cleared his throat quietly as not to startle her.

“Need some help there?”

She jumped despite his best efforts and Kevin couldn’t help but to laugh at how she pressed a hand to her chest.

“Jesus! You scared me! What are you doing up?”

“My new favorite alarm clock. Your door.”

“I’m so sorry, Kevin. I’ll use the side one, okay?”

“You won’t. I can keep an ear out for you with that one. Make sure you’re safe,” he said as he leaned in and easily grabbed the elusive bag.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I owe you. You fill my stomach. I make sure you’re safe.”

“Sounds like a good deal.”

She reached for the bags gathered at her feet and Kevin playfully batted her hands away.

“Not on my watch.”

“Understood, Officer Atwater!” she joked as she lowered the latch and locked the vehicle.

Kevin trailed a few steps behind her. And if he was being honest the view made the tingling in his hands from the weight of the bags more than worth it. Before long he was lowering the groceries onto the heavy table in Simone’s kitchen.

“A little late to be shopping, isn’t it?”

Simone moved easily around the space, putting things in their respective places and leaving a trail of her perfume in her wake.

“It’s so much easier this late. My people meter can’t take it during the day. And I’m working from home so I’m not on much of a schedule.”

“People meter?”

“An inside joke with me and my friends back home. I can only take so much social interaction before I need to recharge. I let them know when my meter is full and they let me go home.”

“So, you’re a homebody?” Kevin asked and leaned against the counter.

Simone slid a carton of eggs into the fridge and turned to him. “Yes and no. I like hanging out and having fun, but I keep my circle small.”

“I can dig that. Give your best to a few and not the world.”

“Exactly. You hungry?”

“Nah. I had the chicken and dumplings tonight. You know your way around a kitchen, lady.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I have some new things on the menu this week if you’re interested.”

“You know I am, but I gotta make this up to you somehow. How about our first…”

“…date?”

“Is that what it is? What you want?”

“It can’t hurt. We’re in a movie, remember?”

Kevin’s laughter boomed. “You’re right. So, tomorrow night. Meet me on the porch at nine?”

“Nine it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Chimney by Sebastian Mikael


	4. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Joy to the World by Mariah Carey

Simone’s grip on his arm made Kevin feel only marginally better. He felt like he was walking on glass and was seconds from crashing through. And if he fell? Simone was following him into shame. For the first time he could remember since childhood, Kevin didn’t have control of his limbs. He was envious of the other bodies circling the smooth expanse of ice. He was never one to consider himself graceful, but he was certainly athletic. Watching people twirling, dipping, and racing while he was a second from his knees buckling was embarrassing.

“This was a bad idea, huh?”

Kevin wrapped Simone’s arms around his waist and made sure she was securely latched onto his back before he gave a push and launched himself towards the nearest wall circling the rink. His gloved hands gripped onto it for dear life. Soon, Simone unhooked herself and held on next to him. She was out of breath. Her eyes and smile were wide.

“Just a little,” she joked. “I’m having fun, though.”

“Really?”

“I am! I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Grab on. I think we’re a hot second from causing a pile up.”

The warmth of Simone wrapping around his waist again set something in his chest at ease. He took baby steps until their uncoordinated dance made it to the carpeted entrance of the rink. Kevin pulled her along to an empty bench and drew one of her ice skate clad feet into his lap. He worked on unlacing it.

“Hungry? It’s about time I feed you and get you home. It’s getting late.”

Kevin tickled the bottom of her foot. The argyle sock stitched with tiny gingerbread men was adorable, but he’d expect no less from Simone. Their movie joke may have been funny, but sometimes Kevin felt it was actually true. They’d met on the porch promptly at nine. Across the small space between their homes, Simone was framed by the inky night sky. The emerald green of her jacket and the knit hat pulled down over her ears made her look cozy and festive. Among the light flurry of snow, she looked plucked from some rom-com ad. Kevin wasn’t the sappy kind, but when she’d beamed at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. They’d met on the sidewalk and it was easy for Kevin to grab her hand and tuck her in the passenger seat of his car.

“I’m starved. What do you have in mind?” she asked and swapped her foot for Kevin to unlace the other skate.

“I know a place with pretty good burgers. We can grab a couple and a drink. Sound good?”

Kevin slipped Simone’s feet into her snow boots and laced them tightly before taking care of his own skates and boots. He lifted her to her standing when he was done and pulled the hat over her head. She was adorable and he couldn’t tell if she had any idea of just how much. Kevin was in trouble. Very deep trouble. He absently slipped her fingers into her gloves and buttoned her coat.

“You’re treating me like a paper doll,” she whispered.

“My bad.”

She shook her head quietly. “It’s okay. It’s sweet.”

In the movies, this is where Kevin would lean in to kiss her and then there would be a crash from someone barreling into them while escaping the slippery rink. A near miss of a perfect kiss. In real life, Kevin bent slightly to meet Simone’s height and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He kept his arms clasped behind his back.

“This is where you kiss me, you know.”

Kevin angled his head just enough to caress her lips with his.

“Like that?” he asked as he pulled back.

“Perfect.”

***

This was a mistake. Kevin glanced over at Simone from his vantage point at the bar. The couple who had the bulk of his attention, now scooting into the booth, had come out of nowhere. Kevin dropped a few bills on the scarred bar-top and scooped up his beer and Simone’s drink. He growled lowly as he approached. Molly’s seemed a good idea at the skating rink, but now he knew he had to prepare for the onslaught of jokes and questions coming.

“…he is grumpy.”

Kevin placed the glass of white wine in front of Simone and slid into the booth next to her. The worn wood, broken in by years of patrons, made it easy to maneuver until he rested thigh to thigh with his date for the evening. Kevin bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. A date was most certainly not what he’d expected when he’d barged out of his house a few days ago.

“I’m not grumpy.”

Simone leaned into him jokingly. “Let’s say you are an acquired taste.”

“One you like?”

“It’s growing on me.”

Kevin held her gaze for a bit. Simone was dangerous. Kevin could see himself getting way too comfortable with her. She was just as easy on the eyes as she was on the spirit.

“Are those sparks?” Ruzek asked and took a sip of his drink. “Burgess, are those sparks I see?”

Kevin groaned. “Why are you here?”

“I’m a cop. Burgess is a cop. This is a cop bar. Simple math.”

Simone laughed and Kevin felt some of his tension ease. Somewhere in her small talk with Kim, she covered his free hand with one of hers absently. He let the warmth of her palm anchor him. He could get used to this. Someone to call his own. The smallest bits of intimacy that made the day begin or wind down nicely.

“Anyway, we were just saying hello, Kev. We saw you from the street and this one,” Burgess elbowed Ruzek. “couldn’t help himself.”

She nudged until Ruzek nearly tumbled out of the booth. He caught his balance and helped her to standing.

“I’m going to get him out of your hair. You two have fun.”

Kevin gave a mock salute and then a middle finger to Ruzek.

“Sorry about that. Ruz is my partner. Kim was my old one.”

“They’re also your friends. It was nice to meet them,” she said as she finished her wine.

“Ready to get out of here?”

“I am. You lead, I follow.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Kevin.”

“Whatever you say, paper doll.”


	5. Eight

He missed her. Two days undercover and away from home, under normal circumstances, was tiring. Now? Two days away from home left him not only tired, it left him wanting to hear Simone’s voice. It left him wanting to flirt with her just to see her blush and more than anything to hear her laughter. He was in way too deep, but he wasn’t mad about it. Kevin decided if trouble was on the horizon he was going to lean all the way into it. He rapped quickly on Simone’s door. He saw the shadow of her frame coming into view from the kitchen and eased at the smile that broke across her face. She swung the door open and pulled him into a hug which threw him slightly off balance.

“Hey you!”

Kevin damn near swooned at the happiness in her voice.

“Hey yourself. Sorry for showing up unannounced.”

“You missed me, huh?”

“I did. Two whole days not hearing that creaky ass door.”

She cut her eyes at him. “Come in before I chase you off my porch.”

“Thanks, paper doll.”

“We’ve reached pet names now?” Simone asked. “I thought that was a one off.”

“I’m a man about my business.”

“I see you, but now I need one for you!” She pulled him into the living room. “Take a seat. I’ll get you something to drink.”

Kevin settled himself on the blanket spread in front of the fire. A book and Simone’s phone sat on the coffee table pushed to the side to allow a full view of the flames. Simone returned and passed a plate of cookies over the rise of the sectional. He reached a long arm across the back of the sofa and closed his fingers around a mug of hot chocolate she extended his way next. He took a tentative sip to test the temperature and gave a moan. Rich chocolate with a hint of spice.

“I take it you like it?” Simone asked and lowered herself to the floor beside him.

She held her own mug of hot chocolate along with a handful of napkins.

“There’s nothing you’ve fed me that hasn’t been delicious.”

Even your lips, he wanted to say.

A few feet away, the fire crackled in the brick hearth. Kevin took another sip of the cocoa and waited for Simone to settle beside him before he popped half of a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

“So does this count as our second date?”

“A date is what you make it, right?”

“What do the movies say? You’re the expert.”

“Far from it actually. I love them, but it’s all escapism.”

“Is it?”

“I think so. It’s a way to see what you desire in action.”

Beside him Simone sighed. Kevin adjusted his head until he could see her from the corner of his eye. She was staring off into the distance, some sort of longing and sadness on her face. She tapped her nails lightly against the mug. The silvery sound of it was like sleigh bells.

“I guess it’s about the possibilities. Like what happens if you are at the right place at the right time? How one tiny decision can change the course of everything.”

“You think all of it’s left up to chance? Like we have no control?”

“I think you have control over how you react in the situation. Your heart pushes and pulls you. Doesn’t mean you can’t overrule it, though. The movies show us that,” she said and brought her attention to him.

“Explain.”

Kevin held the second half of his cookie towards Simone and she nibbled a bit before she continued.

“Like my door. The movie would say that the noise wakes you up and you come charging outside ready to read me the riot act.”

“Accurate,” Kevin laughed.

“But then we’d have a series of hilarious but romantic run-ins all while fighting what we feel for each other. Then there’d be some climax and a big decision to make.”

“Give it a go or keep fighting?”

“Exactly.”

“And the formula never changes?”

“Rarely. It’s all really just variations on a theme.”

“Sounds wildly romantic.”

“Don’t get me wrong.” She paused to take a sip. “I want it. I really do. The butterflies. The arm across my waist at night. All of the sticky sweet of it.”

“So, change the pattern.”

“We’re talking about the movies, Kevin.”

“Are we?”

Using one hand to relieve Simone of her mug and place it on the table, Kevin used the other to grasp onto her wrist and tug with enough force to pull her from her perch next to him. He moved her into his lap before she had a chance to shy away. He jostled and adjusted until she was straddling him with the length of her arms looped about his neck. She was beautiful. Lit by the fire, the flickering and fading lights hit the heights of her cheekbones and reflected in the gloss on her lips. He planted his hands on her hips and followed her eyes until she finally stopped avoiding eye contact and looked at him.

“You write whatever story you want. I’ll be your leading man.”

She let out a breathy hum and shook her head.

“I’m for real.”

“Kevin…”

He stopped her cold with the press of his lips on her collarbone.

“Tell. Me. What. You. Want,” he said with a kiss for each word. “No holding back.”

“I want to be wanted passionately and loudly. I want someone to be proud of me.”

“That’s not too hard. Tell me more.”

He ran the length of her back with his palms and pressed her closer, a breath away from his lips.

“I want to be wooed and courted. To feel special.”

“I can do that.”

Kevin kissed her softly, coaxed away her nerves with the increasing pressure of his mouth until he could dip into the sweetness hidden behind her lips.

“I can do all that. I want to do all that. Just say that word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: The Christmas Song by Melanie Fiona


	6. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Spend Christmas With You by Major

Kevin could have slept for another few hours had it not been for the chill. A shiver, and a set of very cold toes pressing into his calf, pulled him from sleep. When he moved to fix the blanket, the goosebumps on Simone’s arms made him slide from beneath her to find the thermostat. He didn’t hear the distinctive whoosh of the furnace kicking to life so the chill made sense. Simone curled into the warm spot his body vacated without waking. Kevin pulled the blanket over her shoulder to trap the rest of his heat so she’d at least be comfortable until he returned. In the hours they’d slept, the fire had died to embers and through the small space in the curtains he could see a steady drift of snow coating the world. Giving up his quest for the thermostat, he bent to stoke the fire, bringing the flames back to life before tossing another log into the pile.

Moving back to the sofa, he shifted Simone just enough to lay beside her. Kevin studied how she tried to open her eyes, but sleep pulled them closed again. She scrubbed across them with the back of her hand and yawned widely.

“Go back to sleep. I gotta head out in a bit.”

“What time is it?” she mumbled and scooted closer against him.

“Just about seven.”

Kevin adjusted his arm beneath her and gathered her until her forehead was pressed to his chest. What he really wanted to do was what he should have the night before. Everything Simone said she wanted Kevin was more than willing to give. But he’d also wanted to strip every bit of clothing from her body and see how her skin looked in the glow of the flames. He settled for each kiss she was willing to give because no matter what he wanted he knew his lust didn’t trump her need to be heard in the moment. He hadn’t lied. He was more than willing to be her leading man and that covered both the romantic and the carnal.

“Stop by my place tonight?”

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

“And I want to spend it with you.”

This time her eyes opened. She adjusted to the light just starting to break through the living room windows and pushed back from him just enough to meet his eyes.

“I’m sure you have friends and family who want to see you tonight.”

“My fam’s pretty scattered. My brother and sister are down South. Everyone else pretty much does their own thing.”

“What about Kim and Adam? The others?”

“Would you believe it if I told you I’m usually the third wheel? Sometimes the fifth?”

“That’s because the women of Chicago are crazy.”

“Say word?”

He was amused that even when she was coming out of slumber, she was still bantering back and forth with him.

“They are. All this?” She ran a hand down his arm and across his chest. “Up for the taking?”

Kevin laughed deeply. “I like it when you flirt. Makes a man feel some kinda way.”

He maneuvered until he was sitting up fully. “Seriously, get some more sleep. I’ll see you around six?

“Need me to bring anything?”

“Yourself.”

***  
Kevin wasn’t generally a nervous man. It was easy for him to be confident. He usually moved though the world knowing he was well equipped to handle just about anything. Today? He was goddamn nervous. Being a leading man was work and he truly had no idea where to begin. So, he called in reinforcements. Right now, he was trailing Burgess around a very crowded store feeling completely out of his element.

“You know this is absolutely adorable?”

“It’s also insanity. Thanks for looking out.”

“Of course! You think I’d pass up the chance to help my friend get a little Christmas love?”

“It’s not love! I like her. A lot. I can admit that. I just want her to have a good holiday.”

“With you.”

“You damn right! I know a good thing when I see it.”

Burgess gave him a fist bump and continued to wade into the thickening crowd of people trying to score last minute deals and make up for a whole holiday season of procrastination. She snatched a bright red basket from one table and shouted over to him she’d be back in ten minutes.

Kevin wandered the nearby aisles, turning over trinkets and pondering why people spent such money on things only to be seen once a year and then packed away until the following holiday season. He scoffed at the prices on some of them. He’d be damned if he paid the cost of a top shelf bottle of liquor on a glitter ball or a tiny replica of Sears Tower. That was until he made contact with the perfect one. Now he understood. Sometimes it wasn’t the object. It was what it meant. Kevin sifted through the hanging ornaments until he found the perfect one then joined the ever-growing checkout line. Burgess found him there, the basket in her arms filled to the brim, and passed all the items over to him.

“I got everything you need. She’ll be impressed. Please be sure to give me credit.”

Kevin bumped his shoulder into hers. “Of course. I need one last favor, though.”

***

If Kevin had anything at his place? It was a massive TV, a comfortable sofa, and every gadget known to man. He was adjusting the overflowing basket Burgess had created on the coffee table when the creak of Simone’s door alerted him to her approach. Her knock came a few moments later.

“Hey lady.”

“Hey sir.”

“Ready for your surprise?” Kevin asked while wrapping his hand around Simone’s.

She followed him into the living room. Save the dimmed lamp in a far corner, the room was a dark haze lit by the glow of the TV. He owed Burgess big time for her last favor. New holiday themed throw blankets and pillows were piled neatly on the sofa. A few festive scented candles burned low on the end tables. The centerpiece of it all was the massive basket filled with snacks, popcorn, and movies. All Chicago themed.

“Kev…”

“A Chicago love story marathon. Come on. We have a few to watch.”

***

The closing credits done; Kevin took a peek at Simone from the corner of his eye. She was trying and failing to avoid sniffling.

“Are you crying?”

“Of course not!”

Kevin looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Aww my baby cries at movies.”

Damnit. His baby? Simone fidgeted with the strings of her hoodie.

“It’s after midnight. I should probably get going. This was perfect, Kevin.”

“You don’t have to go home. Stay. Spend the day with me.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“I’m asking because I want to. No one I’d rather spend Christmas with.”

“Then you have me.”

“Good. I have one last surprise.”

Rooting around in the basket, he came up with a palm sized box, wrapped perfectly in shades of purple and gold. He extended it towards Simone.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas,” she said and kissed him quickly. “But you said not to bring anything!”

“I know, but I didn’t say anything about you leaving with something.”

Kevin pressed the box into her hands. He watched her turn it over and over to admire the way the ribbon looped and tied around the box.

“This is beautiful.”

“All thanks to Burgess for her wrapping skills. The gift is all me, though.”

It didn’t matter if she liked what was inside. The sheer joy on her face was enough for him. Kevin swore if he looked closely enough, he could see a few tears gathering. Simone unwrapped the gift carefully, tucking the length of gold ribbon into her pocket like a prize. She handed the paper and box top to Kevin.

The tiny door ornament was nearly the same shade of yellow as hers. Framed with painted on garland and glitter serving as string lights, it was as close as he could come to the real thing.

“You like it?” he asked when her eyes didn’t leave the ornament.

He was actually worried she didn’t, but when she looped on arm around his neck and pulled him close the doubt was cleared.

“How are you real?”

“I’m whatever you need me to be. Fantasies and all.”


End file.
